


Adventures of the little Lioness

by Eija



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eija/pseuds/Eija
Summary: Joanna Lannister did not die birthing Tyrion.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Adventures of the little Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my premise for a Story I have in mind, I’m very new at this and English is not my first language so I don’t usually publish here but I love this Site so much and want to give something back even if it is rather clumsy. Let me know if you’d be interested in this Kind of Story and I will publish more than just the Prologe/Premise

Joanna Lannister did not die birthing Tyrion.

Tywin still loathes him, Cercei is indifferent.

Jaime is put in the Kingsguard, war brakes out, Joanna dies in childbed, her last gift to Tywin a second golden daughter his only child who carries his beloved wife’s emerald green eyes instead of his own yellowish green eyes that resemble a lion so much. So he names her Emera. She is the only one he still smiles for and Tyrion rises in his father’s esteem because instead of drinking and whoring like he did previously he spends his time with Emera playing and later teaching her, listening to Tyrion teaching his little lioness Tywin realizes just how smart his son is and how much they think alike. 

Cercei hates Emera. 

Sandor Clegane is Captain of the little Lioness household guard, only the best for Tywin’s precious last gift from Joanna. No matter what Cercei has to say to that. Only the most skilled, determined and loyal are allowed around the little Lioness turns out most of them are Bastard born, Hills a few Waters and Flowers and even a Storm. 

The smallfolk love Emera and she loves them, Tywin is well aware, that his daughter will be far safer once he is gone and she becomes the Lady of casterly rock, he will not accept a dwarf in his seat but Tyrion may be her castellan or even regent, if her people love her. The People call Emera’s personal guard the Hill guard, it started out as the Bastard guard but no one liked the face the little Lioness made when she heard it, she values her guard who all have sworn to die for her, highly.

Once Emera heard the new name she created a new sigil for them a lioness sleeping in a circle of crimson Hills. It becomes the most prestigious sigil in service of the Lannisters, a young Lannisport Lannister even going so far as using Hill as his chosen name once he is knighted.

None of the other Kingdoms knows this but the entirety of the Westerlands know only deeds and loyality count at Casterly Rock not lineage or fancy titles. Tywin is far more Respected than feared in his own Lands compared to outside them. Only the ones with questionable loyalties often going along with fancy titles and wealth have to fear him and they do:

And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
That Lord of Castamere  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall  
And not a soul to hear

When the Mountain was wroth with Tywin and tried to kidnap the little Lioness, he died.

Of the Hill guard who were with Emera the only survivor even if badly wounded is Sandor he is hailed as a kinslayer, even if he isn’t, as well as a Hero even if he thiks he isn’t.

Tyrion is the one to send the Mountains Head to Doran Martell, using the attack on his own sister to prove how little control one has, or had as the case was, over men like the Mountain. It’s not peace; but after they send Armory Lorch, the Mountains Castellan, in chains there is no talk about vengeance anymore.


End file.
